Missing Times 2
by bballgirl22
Summary: Kendall and Jo are on a date when he realizes he and the boys are going to be late meeting Gustavo. Jo goes missing and so does James. Will they be found? Will the kidnappers strike again? Please R&R. Rating is K but to be safe-T
1. Late Date

**Missing Times 2**

"So, what time is your recording session with the oh-so-great Gustavo Rocque?" Jo asked her boyfriend, Kendall Knight. Kendall was surprised that his friends and fellow band mates of Big Time Rush. Carlos Garcia Jr., James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell weren't bothering him, considering they usually did when he was on a date at the Palm Woods. Of course, he had seen Carlos running with a can of something, James chasing him, and Logan chasing James with a water gun a few minutes ago through the pool area of the Palm Woods.

"Um, 1:30," Kendall answered.

"Really? I thought it was at twelve as of yesterday," Jo asked him curiously. He smiled at her.

"Well, I talked to Kelly and she convinced Gustavo to postpone so we'd have more time for our date," Kendall answered.

"Aww, you did that for me?" Jo asked, amazed. When Kendall nodded, she threw her arms around him. Suddenly, Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister, popped up out if nowhere, one talent she took great pride in.

"Well, Romeo, I guess you should-" Katie was cut off as a chubby red-haired woman with glasses ran into the pool area.

"Tyler, where are you? We are LATE! We have an audition!" the woman said. She looked at Jo, who looked at Kendall, who looked at Katie, who sighed.

"He's by the gym," Katie told Tyler's mom as she ran off to find her son. "She's gone." Tyler surfaced from the pool and said "Thanks Katie" as he got out and grabbed a fan.

"Here come the Jennifers," he added as he hurried to the other side of the pool.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Romeo, you should know that it's 1:15 and you still have to round up the other 'dogs.' As Gustavo put it," Katie said.

"What!" Kendall jumped up, already glancing around the pool for his friends. "Jo, I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"Its okay, Kendall. I'll go find Camille. Ask her where I am when you get back," Jo said as she stood up as well. Kendall gave her a quick hug before hurrying after his little sister, trying to find his friends. Jo shook her head with a smile as she watched him and Katie jump over Tyler, who had accidentally been knocked over by the Jennifers. They had fallen into the pool and were screaming for someone to help them out. They would be there for awhile.

She walked out to the lobby, going to find Camille. The lobby was deserted. She was just about to push the elevator button when she grabbed from behind and dragged out of the Palm Woods!

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.**_

What you want,  
What you feel.  
Never quit,  
And make it real.  
When you roll big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  


_**Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**_

Go and shake it up!  
What you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

_**If you want it all,**_

_**Lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life ya got,**_

_**So ya gotta live it big time!**_

**A/N: Hey readers. I'm sorry this is so short, but I already wrote more than twenty pages of it in my notebook, only, I couldn't think of a beginning! So consider this the beginning of the beginning. Please R&R! More reviews mean faster updates! Thanks. **

**Bballgirl22**


	2. Earthquakes

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted as he raced into the lounge to find his friend getting to launch a plate of spaghetti Mr. Bitters. His aim wasn't perfect yet though.

"What!" Carlos said, letting go in surprise. The spaghetti flew through the air and landed on Camille's head. "Sorry, Camille!" he called.

"Carlos," Kendall said as he raced up to his Latino friend. "We need to be at the studio in… 13 minutes! Help me find Logan and James. No, you go back to the apartment and get ready," Kendall said. Carlos nodded and ran off. Kendall spotted Logan reading in the lounge and hurried over.

"Logan, we have to be at the studio in 13 minutes and I can't find James and I still have to get ready!" Kendall shouted in frustration.

"Okay, first calm down. Let's go p to the apartment and get ready. Maybe James is up there," Logan said calmly. Kendall smiled and followed Logan to the elevators.

Meanwhile, James was about to enter the apartment and leave the empty hallway. Suddenly, he was attacked and before he blacked out, he was faintly aware of dropping something. Two men in masks dragged him down the back stairs, out of the hotel, and into a waiting van, where a bound and gagged Jo was already sitting. She gasped inwardly when she saw James unconscious and started struggling to get to him. He was her friend. She immediately stopped when she was slapped across the face and pinned against the side of the van. She really hoped this was a joke and everyone in the van was pretending, but deep down, she knew it wasn't. This was real and dangerous.

Just before James was attacked, his other three friends had entered the apartment, worrying when he wasn't there, but Logan reassured them that he was probably already at he studio and they quickly got ready.

"Bye mom, bye Katie," Kendall said as he followed his friends. He was about to open the door when Katie said

"Can I come?"

"Sure," Kendall said with a sigh, having a bad feeling about James in the back of his mind when he opened the door and gasped.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight said with concern in her voice when Kendall gasped. She hurried over and started babying him like she always did. "Are you hurt? Did you step on something?" She kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" Kendall whined, turning red while Carlos, Logan, and even Katie started laughing. "I'm fine," he added when she looked at him funny. "But look at this." He bent down and picked up what made him gasp. It was a can of Cuda man spray and a comb.

"Isn't that James'?" Carlos asked. "Ow!" he said when Logan hit his arm.

"Of course it is. Who else in this hotel carries around Cuda Man Spray and a comb?" Logan asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I told you something was wrong, Logan," Kendall said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Well, maybe James just dropped it in his hurry to get to the studio when he heard Gustavo yelling and Kelly telling him how red Gustavo's face was," Logan suggested.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure he's fine," Mrs. Knight reassured them as she ushered the boys and Katie out the door. "Now get going. Unless you want to see Gustavo when you're late, I mean I wouldn't, but…" She trailed off as the elevator doors closed.

Katie, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos and raced out the hotel's front door, ignoring Mr. Bitters' not-so-friendly glance at them and ran all the way to the studio, making with a minute to spare.

"Guys, you're here. Good," Kelly said. "Hi Katie," she added as she shooed all them into the studio where they saw Gustavo facing.

"Dogs," Gustavo said. "And dog's sister," he added. "We have two weeks to finish recording 'The City Is Ours,' 'Any Kind of Guy,' 'Shot In The Dark,' and 'Big Time Rush' for your album. So… wait a minute, wait a minute. Kendall, one of your monkey-dogs is missing. Wait, wait, why you all turning pale and exchanging glances with Kelly? DOGS! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Gustavo thundered.

"WE DON"T KNOW!" Kendall, Kelly, Katie, Carlos, and Logan thundered back at the exact same time.

_Our top story today on the 1:30 news… An earthquake of 4.5 on the scales has just occurred in downtown Los Angeles with no logic explanation and no focus or epicenter._

"Everybody, calm down and shut up!" Kelly ordered and for once, even Gustavo shut his mouth. "Kendall, your mom called me before you got here. We think James has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Logan, and Gustavo screamed at the top of their lungs.

_There has just been an aftershock with a surprisingly high magnitude of 3.0._

Kelly had finally quieted everyone down and started to explain as Gustavo sat behind his desk and Katie, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan took seats in front of him.

"Okay, James was nowhere to be found in the hotel. There was also evidence of a shuffle outside your apartment door, so he put up a fight. They also found a piece of rope and a black mask."

"WHAT!" Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Logan, and Gustavo screamed at the top of their lungs yet again.

_These aftershocks are occurring left and right, but there is still no source._

"WILLYOU PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Kelly shouted.

"Sorry," the five of them said quietly.

"Well, you and the police, and apparently us need to find your friend and hope that Griffin postpones the album while we search. Got it?" Gustavo asked, trying to control his temper.

"Got it," Kelly, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan agreed.

"Well, what are you dogs… and dog's sister… waiting for? Get back to the Palm Woods!" Gustavo yelled.

For the second time in twenty minutes, the four raced back to the Palm Woods, up the stairs, and into the apartment.

"Mom!" Kendall and Katie yelled at the same time Carlos and Logan yelled

"Mrs. Knight!"

"Guys, I know. I called Kelly, remember?" Mrs. Knight answered.

"I know, but- I've got to go find Jo!" Kendall cut himself and raced out of the apartment.

"Camille!" he yelled when he reached the lobby, ignoring the sign that Mr. Bitters held up reading 'Shhh!'

"What's wrong Kendall? I'm so sorry about James," Camille said.

"Where's Jo?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day," Camille answered, her expression turning from confused to worried when she saw Kendall's expression. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I think Jo was kidnapped, too. Come on, we need to find proof so they'll look for her, too," Kendall said as he grabbed Camille's hand and led her to her own apartment, stopping when he was a few feet away, and looked down. He heart skipped a beat when he saw two silver bracelets on the ground and he picked them up. They were both double silver bangle, one layer connecting into the other so they were able to fit their inscriptions. One said 'Together: Goin' past graffiti walls, billboards lighting up the block, you and me on a mission. Because the night is young, the light is out the door, today was crazy, but tonight… live it up until the morning comes, today was crazy but tonight… The City Is Ours.' There was also a heart-shaped charm dangling from it that read 'I know you love this song. Love you. Kendall.' The other one had a different song on each layer. It said 'Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are.' The second layer said 'I always end up getting' stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up.' The charm on that one said 'I keep getting stuck, Jo. Be my shot in the dark. Love, Kendall.'

"Kendall, these are the bracelets you gave her, which was so sweet, by the way. This is proof," Camille said.

"Not alone, but with that, yes," Kendall told her, pointing to a black mask and piece of rope. Kendall gasped as Camille fainted for real and he reacted fast, catching her before she hit the ground. He was glad their apartments were on the same floor as I carried her back to our apartment.

"Mom! Can you open the door?" Kendall called.

"Don't you have a key, honey?" Mrs. Knight said as she opened the door. Upon seeing Camille, she said "Oh, Camille. Lay her on the sofa. Boys and Katie, off!" she commanded, kicking into her mom mode.

"Jo got kidnapped," Kendall said to his mom, sister, and friends, who just stared at him, thinking of questions to ask.

As Kendall sat next to his friends and sister at the table, everything started to sink in. James, his best friend, and Jo, his girlfriend, had been kidnapped. This was not good at all.

**A/N: I think this a little longer. I hope you guys liked it. I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, but I'll post even if I don't get five.**

**IMPORTANT! I need you guys to vote on my poll or tell me in a review or something. Should I skip two weeks or show what happens in that period of time? Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	3. Two Weeks Go By

"Kendall, how do you know she was kidnapped?" Logan asked, trying to be reasonable while Mrs. Knight attended to Camille.

"I found the…bracelets I gave her in front of Camille's apartment and then we found a mask and a piece rope and Camille hasn't seen her all day," Kendall took a deep breath when he finished, blushing at the snickers he got from Katie and his friends when he said bracelets.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Katie opened it and the boys screamed,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dogs minus one, shush, it's just us, with suitcases," Gustavo said as he and Kelly entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"We're staying here until we find James," Kelly explained. Then she laid eyes on a distraught Kendall. "Kendall, what's wrong?"

"Jo was kidnapped, too," Katie answered for her brother.

"Aaww," Kelly said.

"Who's Jo?" Gustavo asked.

"My son's girlfriend," Mrs. Knight supplied.

"Well, that's surprising," he said.

"What, that she got kidnapped too?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, but, no, the fact that the head dog got a girlfriend is surprising," Gustavo clarified.

"We're staying next door. We figured we'd drop in and say hi, but we'll be leaving now. You need some time alone," Kelly said as she ushered Gustavo out of the apartment. "Bye," she added.

"Bye Kelly," everyone said.

11:00 that night:

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, noticing her sons tired eyes, and also those of his friends. She had sent Katie to bed an hour ago. "You need some sleep. All of you do. Trust me, all this will turn out okay. Go on to bed," she said.

"You got it," all three of them said as they slowly walked to their rooms.

Over the next week, nothing really happened. Kendall was getting more miserable with every passing moment. Logan and Carlos were trying to stay strong for him, which was a twist. They knew he thought they didn't know he was miserable. Katie was hadn't talked to her brother since that night. Mrs. Knight was trying to stay strong for all of them, although they all knew she cried every night before she went to bed.

Finally, after a week, the police got a lead, or so they thought. It turned out that they got a lead that lead them to a skiing store. Everyone was on edge.

After two weeks, the phone rang and everyone raced over as Mrs. Knight hit the speaker button and said

"Hello?"

**A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry it's so short, but things will get more interesting now, I promise. Since it's so short, I'd like at least three reviews, but hey, more would be great. I'll update anyway though, no matter what. See you!**

**Bballgirl22**


	4. With Jo and James

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is going to talk about what happens to James and Jo in the two weeks that BTR was miserable. I got a request to do it from leetvfan. I'm not sure if it'll be that good, but I'm hoping I do okay with it. It'll end with same cliffhanger as before, I think, and then I'll get back to the others. **

Jo was glad that James had finally woken. She figured they had been in the van for almost an hour and he had been out cold until now. They both wished they knew what was going on or where they were going, or why they had been kidnapped. She also hadn't been able to move for the past half hour, thanks to two big guys in masks. She gasped as the van lurched to a stop and she went flying forward into James.

James was freaking out. They had an album to finish in two weeks and they couldn't finish it if he was kidnapped! He gasped silently as Jo fell into him. He had forgotten she was there. He gave her a look asking if she was alright. She came before him, even though he had an album to finish. Suddenly, the two were blinded by light as the back doors opened and they were dragged out. They saw a run-down house in front of them and they were dragged into it. They were taken into the same room.

Jo let out a muffled cry as she was thrown into a chair and tied tightly to it. She winced as she was slapped across. The same thing happened to James. Jo gasped as two men started hitting James, but was glad they didn't touch his face at the moment. She suddenly felt a searing pain on her abdomen and realized she had been kicked. Then, she felt her face get punched.

For the next hour at least, the two were beat on. They were verbally harassed about many things, mainly their friends not caring, until night fell.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We have to go tell the boss how our mission faired," one of the masked men said before they left the house, leaving Jo and James in silence and darkness.

The next week and six day went by the same way, except the hitting got harder. Before they left that night, though, they untied Jo from her chair and dragged her out with them, leaving James alone.

Jo had no idea what was going on as she was tossed into the back of the van again and it started moving.

Jo figured they drove for about half an hour. When she was dragged out of the van, she was surprised to find that she knew where they were. They were about half an hour away from the Palm Woods, out in a rural-like area. She was dragged into a house and tied to a chair for the second time in two weeks. She was hit and harassed yet again.

When the men left, Jo had time to think as realization struck her. It had been two weeks since she had seen her friends, since she had seen the Palm Woods, since she had seen the boys get busted by Mr. Bitters, and most of all, since she had seen Kendall. She shut her eyes to block the image of his face that was in her head as a lone tear slid down her bruised cheek.

**A/N: I know this probably terrible, but I didn't really plan on writing this. I promise next chapter will be much longer and better. Please R&R. **

**Bballgirl22**


	5. Halfway Found

"_Hello?" Mrs. Knight answered the phone._

Everyone waited breathlessly for the answer.

"Is this apartment 2J at the Palm Woods hotel?" a voice asked.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Knight speaking," Mrs. Knight said.

"This is Lieutenant Terry from the L.A. Police Station. I'm calling about the kidnapping case of James and Jo," Lieutenant Terry said.

"Yes, has there been a lead?" Mrs. Knight asked as she looked at the teenagers and pre-teen surrounding her. She fervently hoped there was.

"Yes, would you drive down to headquarters, and then you can follow us out?" the lieutenant asked.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be right there," Mrs. Knight answered before hanging up the phone. Everyone was staring at her. "Don't just stand there! Let's go!" This got everyone into action and they raced to the car. After everyone was piled in, Mrs. Knight drove off.

"We're here to see Lieutenant Terry," Mrs. Knight told the secretary when they had arrived. The secretary didn't even have time to answer as Lieutenant Terry appeared.

"Mrs. Knight?" he said. When she nodded, he continued. "Follow the squad cars. It should take about half an hour." Mrs. Knight, the boys, minus one, and Katie hurried into the car again and followed the police cars.

Half an hour, they found themselves parking near an old house out in a country area.

Mrs. Knight and Katie walked over to talk an officer while Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stood aside and started talking quietly amongst themselves, letting the police do their job.

A few minutes later, Kendall looked up and smiled for the first time in weeks when he saw Jo emerge from among the policemen and detectives. He started to make his way over to her. Carlos and Logan watched him in confusion until they, too, spotted Jo. They smiled and bumped fists. It had taken Kendall sixteen years to find a real girlfriend, but he had found one he clearly cared about. They exchanged glances and started to follow him.

Although she was bruised and battered, Jo's eyes lit up when she saw Kendall coming towards her. She laughed at his politeness. Even in a situation like this, he was a gentleman. She missed that. He reached her in a few moments and enveloped her in a hug.

"Jo," he murmured. Jo was surprised. He had never hugged her for this long since they first started dated two and a half months ago. She bit her lip before hugging him back. "Jo," Kendall murmured again. " I was so worried about you. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Jo said, her voice beginning to choke up. It had been two long hard weeks since she had seen him or heard his voice. Kendall pulled away a little when he felt a tear fall on his arm.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. She just shook her head. "Please tell me. What's the matter?" he asked her again.

"Kendall, I'm fine," she smiled. "These are tears of happiness. It's been two weeks. I can't believe you guys found me." Kendall gave her a small smile before she buried her face in his shoulder. Kendall felt his heart skip a beat and his hopes fell when he looked over Jo's shoulder and saw the remaining police officers appear without James. Carlos and Logan, who had been watching the two from a few feet away, started to panic.

"Oh no," the three of them muttered. When Jo heard Kendall, she let go and he stumbled backward between Carlos and Logan. Jo willed herself to stop crying before she stood next to Kendall and took his hand. Carlos and Logan moved closer to the two as one of the officers started towards them.

"I'm sorry boys. Your friend is still missing," he said when he reached them. Carlos and Logan turned pale and walked away to find Mrs. Knight. Kendall maneuvered his hand out of Jo's and walked away.

"If they have any questions once they get over the shock, they can call you, right?" Jo asked the officer before he walked away. He nodded and began talking to another officer. Jo was about to go and search for Kendall when Mrs. Knight came over with Carlos, Logan, and Katie.

"Jo, I'm glad you're okay," Mrs. Knight said. Jo smiled at her.

Behind them, Katie opened her mouth to say something. Then she looked around at her mother's, Carlos' and Logan's faces again. She quickly shut it and started crying silently. Carlos looks down at her and nudged Logan. The two knelt down next to her and attempted to comfort her.

"Kendall and his friends love each other like brothers. I know he's very happy to see you, but for the past two weeks, he's been miserable, but he's trying to hide it. When they didn't find James today, he just couldn't hide it anymore," Mrs. Knight continued.

"Really? I feel terrible. I'm going to go find him now," Jo said.

"Try looking at the rink. Please bring my baby home as soon as possible," Mrs. Knight said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I will, Mrs. Knight. Please don't cry. Katie needs you," Jo said as she pointed to Katie. Mrs. Knight turned around and immediately knelt down next to Katie, Carlos, and Logan.

"Katie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Katie seldom cried.

"I miss my fun-loving mischievous big brother. I miss all the fun adventures we have at the Palm Woods. I miss James. But most of all, I just miss Kendall. I don't even care how he acts! We haven't talked in two weeks!" Katie said between sobs. At that point, Jo had heard enough and left to look for Kendall.

Jo arrived at the rink in about ten minutes. She missed the boys' fun personalities, too. They had actually made her like hockey. She shivered when she walked in, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she saw Kendall sitting on a bench by the ice, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He was crying. She almost smiled at the fact that he was man enough to cry as she quietly walked over to him, but she didn't want him to think she was laughing at him if he looked up at her.

"Kendall," Jo whispered as she sat down next to him. He started to wipe his tears away, but Jo grabbed his hand and shook her head. "It's okay. Crying is good. Just let it out." Kendall let his hand drop and looked at her. It broke Jo's heart to see him like this. His face was tear-stained, his eyes were red, his shoulders were shaking, and the usual sparkle in his eyes was gone. She wanted to do something to soothe him, anything, but she couldn't think of anything to do except hug him. She hoped that being there with him would be enough. She decided to talk, knowing he would listen. He always listened to her, even though he didn't act like it sometimes.

"You know, Katie really misses you," she said. Kendall looked at her.

"What?" he asked in shock, his voice strained.

"She said she misses her fun-loving, mischievous big brother. She misses being a part of your 'plans' at the Palm Woods. But she really just misses you. She hasn't talked to you in two weeks," Jo explained, moving closer to him. They sat that way for about ten minutes until Kendall's tears finally slowed down.

"So, are you ready to go back to Palm Woods?" Jo asked Kendall hesitantly as they stood up.

"Actually, I don't think I gave you a very good welcome before," Kendall said. Jo giggled before biting her lip and looking at him. She was happy to see some of the usual sparkle in his eyes return as he gave her a mischievous grin. On the inside, she was freaking out. Was she going to get her first kiss? She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Kendall leaning closer to her until his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Jo turned away, blushing furiously.

"We really should get back to the Palm Woods," Jo said. Kendall stopped her yet again by asking,

"Have you ever skated?"

"No," Jo answered before Kendall pulled her toward the ice. "Kendall, we don't even have skates on."

"So?" Kendall asked. Jo sighed and let him pull her onto the ice. He was really milking the fact that she wouldn't say no to him right now.

Fifteen minutes later, Jo was skating around like a pro.

"Kendall, you are amazing! It would've taken me three years to learn how to do this with a regular teacher!" Jo said. She could see some tears in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. Before Kendall could tell her it was no big deal, she added "Can we please go back to the Palm Woods now?" The question had just left her mouth when a thought struck her. He didn't want to go back to the Palm Wood because it reminded him if James. She skated over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know until just now."

"It's fine. It's almost time for dinner anyway," Kendall assured her as they left the ice.

Kendall was quiet on the way to the Palm Woods, so Jo kept up a steady one-sided conversation, pausing only to catch her breath. When they got on the elevator, Kendall asked,

"Jo, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Jo answered.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight as she rushed over to her son when he and Jo entered the apartment. Jo saw Katie jump up, then sit back down next to Logan, and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Katie," Jo said. Katie looked at her. "I think you should go give Kendall a hug. He sure needs one right now."

"But-" Katie started to protest.

"Trust me. Go on," Jo said. When Katie hesitated, she added "I'll distract Carlos and Logan." Katie stood up and smiled.

"Mom, I'm fine, really," Kendall said, doing his best to convince his mom that he was okay. "Katie!" he said, then mouthed 'Help me!'

"Mom, I think dinner is burning," Katie said.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Knight said as she hurried toward the stove.

"Thanks baby sis," Kendall said as they did their secret handshake. They clapped their hands twice, and then she opened her hand and lightly punched, then did the same for her. Kendall was about to walk past her when she threw her arms around him. Kendall looked at Jo, who just smiled.

"Katie, are you okay?" Kendall asked. Katie quickly let go and said,

"I'm fine."

"Good, because we need to talk," Kendall told her. Kati smiled at Jo as she followed Kendall to her room.

"So, what's up? You haven't been yourself lately," Kendall said as they sat on the bed.

"Oh, so you noticed me," Katie said, a hostile note in her voice.

"Of course I notice you. I kind of have to notice you. You're my sister," Kendall said.

"But y-" Katie was interrupted again.

"Katie, I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you, I'm just-" Kendall said.

"Worried. I know. We all are," Katie interrupted.

"Let me finish," Kendall laughed quietly. "Yeah, I'm worried, but I have the best sister in the world." He paused a moment before asking, "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Katie said after a minute. She hesitated before hugging her big brother.

"We'll find him, Kendall," Katie said a minute later, shocked to feel a tear on her bare arm. She looked at Kendall.

"I know we will, Katie," he said softly. Katie had never seen him cry before and as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help it as a tear slid down her cheek. She hugged him again as they both cried.

"Katie! Kendall! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight called a few minutes later.

"You should see yourself!" Katie and Kendall laughed at each other when they stood up.

"Brace yourself for mom," Kendall warned as he opened the door.

"What's wrong you two?" Mrs. Knight said as Jo jumped up from the table and looked at Kendall. He mouthed 'We're fine' and she slowly sat back down.

"Nothing mom," Kendall answered.

"We're fine," Katie added as they sat down.

"Alright, well, dig in, guys!" Mrs. Knight said as she set the food down on the table. She had just sat down herself when Kendall and Carlos left the table.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked as the apartment door slammed shut.

"Dinosaur-shaped chicken, Mrs. Knight. James," Logan explained. Sure, he missed James too, but he willed himself to stay strong for the others, knowing Kendall couldn't do it anymore. "Come on, Katie. Let's go find Carlos."

"I'll go find Kendall," Jo offered.

"Alright Katie. I called Kelly. She'll be here as soon as she can with the catapult," Logan said as they watched Carlos by the pool.

"Kendall!" Jo called hesitantly before a thought struck her and she raced toward the elevator.

She sighed in relief when she saw him on the penthouse balcony looking out at the city. She heard him finish singing the last notes of a song.

"The city is ours," Kendall sang softly.

"Kendall!" she said as she sat down next to him and hugged him for about the tenth time that day. Gripping the guitar he was holding, which went unnoticed by Jo, with one hand, he snaked his other arm around her waist. Jo took his guitar and leaned it against the balcony couch.

"Kendall, look at me," she said. He continued looking at the view. "Kendall," Jo said again, her voice a little firmer. Kendall turned toward her but kept his head down. "Kendall!" Jo said, obviously exasperated. Kendall sighed and looked at her. His face was tear-stained, but he smiled.

"I love your smile," Jo said.

"I love your eyes," Kendall told her. Suddenly, they heard a noise back inside.

"I'll go check it out," Jo said with a smile. She had just stepped inside when someone grabbed her and she felt someone slap her across the face. She yelled the first two words that came to her mind. "Kendall! Help!"

Kendall jumped up when he heard Jo yell and rushed inside. He saw one guy in a mask holding Jo's arms painfully behind her back and another guy in a mask was slapping and punching her. It was times like these that Kendall was grateful he was a fifth degree black belt. He landed a kick to the neck of the guy that was punching Jo. He was about to attack the other guy when he caught sight of Jo's face. It was etched with pain.

"Kendall," Jo said in a strained whisper.

"Yes Kendall. If you come any closer, it'll hurt even more," the man in the mask warned. Kendall's eyes scanned the room and landed on the elevator. It was two floors below them. When he kicked the other guy, the button had gotten pressed. The masked man was leaning against the elevator. As soon as it opened, he would lose his balance and Kendall would take the opportunity. He counted down in his head. _3…2…1…_ The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Just as Kendall had predicted, the man stumbled backward. His grip on Jo loosened and she wriggled out of it just as Kendall made contact with the man's face, sending him sprawling in the elevator. Jo sank to the floor, clutching her arm. Kendall threw the second guy into the elevator and watched the doors close before turning his attention to Jo. He immediately knelt down next to her.

"Jo, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Kendall, I'm fine, except my arms hurt, one a lot more than the other," Jo said, biting her lip when a tear escaped her eye. Kendall didn't need this right now. She felt a bad bruise forming on her cheek and hoped he wouldn't notice, but she had no such luck.

"Jo, look at your cheek," Kendall said. Jo felt delightful shivers run down her spine as Kendall's fingers brushed against her cheek. "Here, at least let me get you off the ground." Jo made no protest as he picked her up and carried her back out to the balcony couch, careful not to jostle her arm.

"Kendall, please sit down," Jo pleaded when he made no move to do so.

"Alright, let me check out your arm," Kendall said after sitting down. He gently squeezed her wrist. "Does that hurt?" Jo shook her head. He squeezed a little harder. "How about that?" Jo shook her head again. The process continued until he squeezed just above her elbow. Jo cried out in pain. "I'm sorry; I'm almost done," Kendall apologized. He continued up to her shoulder with the same reaction. "It's not that bad. He only chicken-boned you. At least he didn't wishbone you." Jo gawked at him. "Wishbone means the bone was shattered. Chicken-bone isn't too serious. It only takes about two to four days to heal, if you be careful and keep ice on it at night," he explained.

"How do you know all this?" Jo asked him in amazement.

"Before I could get my second degree, I had to take a two hundred question test about this stuff. I got a perfect score and never forgot anything from it. By the way, I'm sorry. If you hadn't come looking for me, this wouldn't have happened," Kendall said.

"Kendall, if I stayed in the apartment, they would have found me. You wouldn't have been there to save me. Only me and your mom," Jo said.

"Mom!" Kendall said suddenly. "Jo, will be alright here for five minutes? I need to go see if she's okay."

"Go ahead," Jo answered. Kendall stood up, then leaned back down and kissed her on the cheek, a blush creeping onto his face as he left. Jo just sighed dreamily. She had an amazing boyfriend. He would do anything for her. He cared about her. She knew some boys thought they knew what was best for their girlfriends when they didn't. Kendall really did know what was best for her and he never did anything drastic without consulting her. His good looks were just a bonus. How did she get so lucky?

Kendall opened the apartment door. His mom wasn't in the kitchen or any of the bedrooms. The bathroom was the only place left. He opened the door and saw his mom and Katie on the floor, bound and gagged. He quickly removed his mom's gag and began untying her while he asked,

"What happened?" he started to untie.

"Two men in masks came in here. I think they were looking for Jo," Mrs. Knight answered. Kendall stood up, lifting Katie with him, which surprised her. This was another thing her big brother rarely did.

"Katie, I thought you were with Logan," Kendall said.

"He sent me up here to check on mom," Katie answered as he set her down.

"Guys, I'll explain later, but I've got to go find Jo," Kendall said before he bolted from the apartment.

"Okay, everything is in place," Kelly said.

"We just need to get Carlos in here. He's been throwing pennies in the pool for the past fifteen minutes. Bitters I definitely going to make us clean them up," Logan said. "Hey Carlos! We have a surprise for you!" he called. "Kelly, after the first run, I'll take him back to the apartment and you clean everything up," he added, ignoring the look Kelly gave him.

"Cool! A shopping cart catapult!" Carlos cried as he jumped in and pulled the lever.

"Hey, Jo. I can give you an exact healing time if I lift your arm," Kendall said as he sat back down next to her. Jo nodded as he took her wrist and began slowly lifting her arm. Her hand was just even with her shoulder when she gripped Kendall's arm in pain. He let go immediately. "Two days, three tops," he said. Jo stood up and sat down on the other side of him. He just looked at her.

"If I was on the other side of you, it would hurt to hug you," she explained. Kendall gently cupped her face in his hand.

"When did I get lucky enough to find you?" he said.

"Well-" Jo began before Kendall's laugh cut her off.

"You know, we both turned seventeen last month and…" Kendall started.

"Oh, just be quiet and kiss me!" Jo said, growing impatient. Kendall grinned and met her lips with his. When they broke apart, they both stood and Kendall led Jo to the elevator.

"Where is everyone?" Jo asked when they entered the apartment.

"I guess they're in the lobby," Kendall replied, not knowing that Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos, and Logan were spying on the couple at that very moment.

"Then, I guess we have time for one more?" Jo asked as she walked to the couch and pulled Kendall down next to her. He smiled when he realized what she meant and pressed his lips against hers.

When Mrs. Knight saw her son's eyes close, she stood up and started tiptoeing in front of them. The others took it as a sign to do so as well. As they watched the couple, Katie was giving her brother a 'really?' look. Carlos and Logan bumped fists again. Mrs. Knight clasped her hands and watched her son with proud eyes. She could tell Jo trusted Kendall by the way she looked so relaxed in his hold. She could also tell that Kendall really cared about Jo. As the couple broke apart, Kendall jumped in surprise when he saw everyone looking at them and Jo blushed furiously.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Kendall said, annoyed. Although, he did smile for a fraction of a second when he saw the look Katie was giving him.

"Sorry," the four chorused sheepishly.

"Kendall, you've got to tell us what happened," Carlos said, looking expectantly at him.

Over the next ten minutes, Kendall and Jo told their story, then let Logan and Carlos tell theirs.

"I think me and Kendall should go see if Mr. Bitters caught the two masked men," Jo suggested, desperate to get away from Mrs. Knight, who was asking her if she needed anything every five seconds.

"Alright, we'll be right back," Kendall agreed, quickly moving to the door with Jo, sensing her urgency.

In the lobby, Kendall went to the front desk while Jo waited by the lounge. Out of nowhere, Trevor, an actor, came up to Jo.

"Not now, Trevor," Jo said.

"Ooh, feisty today, aren't we Jo?" Trevor said, grabbing her wrist when she tried to walk away. He pushed her into the wall and pinned her wrists against it. Jo felt her arm throbbing with pain, but said nothing as she struggled in his grasp.

"How about a kiss, baby?" Trevor said. Jo's eyes widened as his lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss. She tried to resist, but he was gripping her right shoulder and it hurt like crazy. As tears sprang to Jo's eyes from the pain, Kendall turned around. It hurt him when he saw Jo kissing Trevor, but then he realized she wasn't doing it voluntarily when he saw a tear on her cheek.

"Trevor!" he yelled as he stormed over and grabbed the actor by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you want, hotshot?" Trevor asked as Jo ran behind Kendall.

"Trevor, this is Kendall, my boyfriend," Jo said. Trevor's eyes filled with fear as she said this.

"I don't want to see you near Jo again! Got it?" Kendall growled. Trevor nodded and darted away once Kendall dropped him. Kendall turned around to find Jo only to have her throw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said into his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Jo," Kendall said as he backed her toward the elevator.

"He hurt your arm, didn't he?" Kendall asked once the doors closed. Jo nodded and Kendall clenched his fists.

"Kendall, it's okay," Jo assured him. Kendall sighed.

"I just don't like to see you get hurt," he said.

"I know, but I'm fine. Do you want to know something?" Jo said, lowering her voice and glancing around the elevator to make sure no one else was there. Kendall smirked at her actions before saying,

"What?" Jo moved closer so he would hear her.

"Your kisses are much nicer." She leaned up to kiss him and the two didn't notice the elevator doors open or see Katie standing there.

"Ahem!" Katie said. Apparently, the two in the elevator didn't hear her.

"Ahem!" she said louder. Still nothing.

"Kendall!" she yelled, causing the two to separate quickly.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked in surprise as he and Jo stepped into the hallway.

"Mom sent me to find you guys. You do realize it's almost eleven 'o' clock, right?" Katie said.

"It is? We'd better get back. Come one Katie," Jo said. Kendall shook his head with a smile before following the two girls.

Ten minutes later, it was decided that Jo would stay in the spare room since her dad was away. Carlos, Logan, and Katie had gone to bed and Kendall was saying good night to his mom. After Mrs. Knight closed her door, Kendall turned to find Jo outside her room, staring into space. He walked over and touched her shoulder, startling her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her quietly, letting her move into the crook of his arm where he felt her body relax.

"I know it sound silly coming from me, but I'm scared. Mr. Bitters said he didn't see anyone in masks. What if they come back tonight?" Jo said, her eyes cast downward. Kendall slid his finger under chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Jo, you're not silly. You've been hurt and you're scared. Me and Logan are right next door and mom, Katie, and Carlos are right down the hall. Nothing's going to happen, but if it does, we'll be right there to get you out of it," Kendall assured her.

"Thanks. Good night," Jo said. She gave him a quick hug and went into her room. Kendall did the same and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Around 3:00 A.M., Kendall awoke with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned over and what he saw caused him to jump up with a start.

**A/N: I told you it would be longer. 11 pages on Microsoft! About the chicken bone part, I read about it, so I just used because it fit. R&R and I'll try to update soon, even though this long chapter took a lot out of me. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the characters were a little ooc, but it worked. R&R. Thanks. **

**Bballgirl22**


	6. UhOh

Jo was gagged and tied tightly to his desk chair, a look of pure fear in her eyes. It was a look he had never seen on her before and didn't want to. She looked so vulnerable and helpless. What really alarmed him, though, were the three masked men who were standing around her. He clenched his fists as one of them slapped her across the face for no reason, causing her to wince and attempt to struggle. He took a step toward her, but froze when one of them grabbed her injured arm.

"You and I both know that if you come any closer, I'll hurt her ways you can't even imagine. And I'll make you watch," the one holding Jo's arm said. It was the same man from before. When Jo's eyes widened with fear, Kendall looked away, but then forced himself to look back up. If he couldn't save her at the moment, he could at least try to comfort her. It took a minute, but he finally made eye contact with her and saw the smallest glint of hope flicker in her eyes. Kendall knew Logan was a light sleeper. He would hear a commotion and investigate, then get Katie, Carlos, and his mom. With the distraction, Kendall could get the men away from Jo. There was no way three men could beat two first degree black belts, a fifth degree black belt, and Katie and his mom.

"You see that? Your so-called boyfriend isn't even trying to help you," the man taunted. Knowing that Kendall wasn't trying to help her because he was protecting her, Jo shook her head wildly, earning a hard slap from one of the men. Kendall did all he could not to attack the man who hit her. He did not want to give them a reason to hurt her more. Jo stiffened when one of the men started roughly running his fingers up and down her spine and sealed her eyes shut. She didn't like the feeling one bit and what made it worse was that she knew Kendall was watching her. She didn't want him to think that she was some helpless girl.

Meanwhile, just as Kendall had figured, Logan was awakened by the quiet commotion. Curious, he stepped into the hall and followed the noise to Kendall's room. Aware that something was wrong, he quietly opened the door, and then quickly closed it, having seen all he needed to see. He hurried down the hall, bursting into Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight's rooms in turn. Carlos and Katie couldn't wait to get their hands on the masked men. Mrs. Knight was freaking out about the fact that her son was in a room with criminals before she calmed down and followed the others.

Kendall was watching Jo and the men like a hawk, extremely worried. He wished he knew who was doing this. It was like someone was out to get him: first his girlfriend, then his best friend. What else could go wrong? Would Katie get kidnapped? He heard a soft noise by the door and his eyes immediately glanced over. He sighed in relief when he saw Logan and the others outside, waiting for his signal.

He looked back over at Jo. He could easily get the men away from her with a distraction at this point, so he subtly signaled to Logan, who in turn signaled to the others and fake-coughed, causing the men to look in that direction and giving Kendall a chance to take a few steps closer to them. He flung the door, grinning as the men looked at the newcomers in surprise. The three of them started to lunge at the others, including the one holding Jo's arm. Kendall immediately positioned himself between them and Jo, relaxing a bit as he did.

Five minutes later, two of the men had escaped, but the five of them had managed to capture one of them.

"We'll be right out, mom" Kendall said as Mrs. Knight was walking out.

"Alright, well, we're going to go find the security guard," Mrs. Knight told him before closing the door.

After watching the door close, Kendall turned and walked over to Jo cautiously, noting the fear still in her eyes.

"Jo," he said as he removed her gag.

"Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Kendall answered her as he started untying her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Jo answered. As soon as he finished untying her, Jo jumped up and threw her arms around him. He smiled as he backed up to the couch and sat down. Jo sat next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

"Kendall, I'm fine, really. I'm just a little shaken up," Jo smiled. "But I'll tell you what I'm not."

"What?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"I swear you are just like a little kid sometimes. I'm not tired anymore, even though I should be," Jo told him.

"Well, we could sneak down to the pool with the others. I haven't been down there in at least two weeks," Kendall said.

"Good idea," Jo said as she stood. "See you in five minutes?"

"Sure," Kendall said as she walked out the door. "Hey, guys! We're going down to the pool! Get ready!" he called out to the others.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Jo were sneaking down to the pool, making sure Mr. Bitters didn't take the night the shift that night. Logan, who was in the lead, gave them a thumbs-up after peering around the corner and they ran to the pool, jumping in at once.

"Kendall, do you know what happened?" Logan asked him quietly.

"I didn't even ask her yet. I'll go talk to her. You guys act…well, try to act normal," Kendall said after a moment of thought. He swam off to find Jo.

Katie started swimming from one side of the pool to the other. Carlos started doing complicated stunts underwater. Attempting to, anyway. Logan was trying to measure something in the water and was muttering equations. Mrs. Knight started doing laps.

"Jo," Kendall said softly as she surfaced from underwater.

"What?" Jo asked as she turned to look at him.

"Come here," he said as he led her to the underwater bench in the deep end. "Alright, listen. I know you probably don't want to talk about, but I think you should tell us all what happened."

Jo blinked a few times and took a deep breath before answering him. "Okay, I'll race you!" She dove underwater before he had a chance to say anything. Kendall groaned before taking off after her, almost swimming into his mom in the process.

"Sorry, mom!" he called behind him. They tied, using Katie as their finish line. "Guys!" Kendall called, succeeding in getting everyone's attention. Logan stopped muttering in mid-equation. Katie stopped watching where she was going and almost swam into her brother. Carlos resurfaced with a huge splash, and Mrs. Knight swam toward the group. They all immediately listened as Jo began her story.

"Well, I don't really know how they got into the room. I just woke up with feeling that someone was watching and I saw three men in masks standing around my bed. They gagged me and dragged me down the hall into Kendall's room. Then they tied to me to a chair and waited. Then, Kendall woke up and all played out from there."

"Well, we're all glad you're okay, again," Mrs. Knight told her. Jo smiled at her as everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Jo started practicing Olympic-looking flips and different strokes. Kendall joined Carlos.

"They got the girl back, boss," a man said. He was in a dark building with two others and their boss.

"Well, what we have planned next will definitely get at Kendork. HAHA!" the boss said as he began laughing evilly.

**A/N: Hey guys. So, the end here gave you a little insight on the reason the 'boss' is doing this. I hope you guys liked the chapter, even though it wasn't too eventful except the beginning. Review please! I'll update faster. Any suggestions on what you guys want to see next? Should I stay with the others, or write some more about the 'boss?' **


	7. A Little Walk

It was five in the morning by the time everyone got back to apartment 2J. Everyone except James, that is.

"Okay, I'm only letting you guys sleep until ten at the latest, or you'll never get to bed tomorrow," Mrs. Knight as she saw Katie off to her room to make sure she went to bed and wasn't playing video games.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kendall asked Jo worriedly. They were in front of the door to her bedroom. Jo was against the door, enjoying the close proximity. She felt his arms wrap around her waist protectively, as if he was afraid he was going to lose her again.

"I'll be fine," Jo assured him, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. Kendall smiled down at her, his first genuine smile in weeks. As Jo looked at him, she wished she could do something…anything to find James for him. "Good night," she added.

"Good night," Kendall said. He gave her a soft peck on the lips before leaving her and going into his own room.

Everyone in the apartment slept fitfully that night. All they could think of was James.

"Now, as I was saying, make him an offer to trade places with our little pet here," the boss said, motioning to a whimpering James. James had tried to protest the idea and it ended with a beating. But there was no way in a million years he would voluntarily let them do what they were going to do. "Just wait until we get our hands on Kendork!" The boss started laughing evilly, something James had heard a lot. At least if their plan succeeded, he would be free and could tell the police who the kidnapper was. Ugh, this was frustrating. He had to get out of here!

"Guys, I'm going for a walk," Kendall said after breakfast that morning. He let his mom kiss him before hugging Katie and kissing Jo good-bye. "See you guys. I'll be back for the Minnesota Wild game," he told Carlos and Logan.

Kendall walked solemnly through the lobby. He acknowledged Camille's good morning with a faint nod. The Jennifers actually spoke to him. Mr. Bitters didn't approach him about anything. He exited the lobby and started walking down the street. He did almost everything in this part of the city. He went to the Palm Woods and looked at the wishing well, reminiscing about the time they had all fallen down a well with Jordin Sparks. He walked by Gustavo's mansion and decided to stop in, sure that Gustavo wouldn't mind under these circumstances. He walked around and gently touched the statue that James had broken when they mansion-sat. He even played with Monty for a little bit. That was saying something since the thing didn't even look like a cat.

He sighed as he locked the doors and continued on his walk. He let his feet lead him and he ended up at the rink. He gave a small smile and entered. The rink always helped him clear his head. He tried to ignore the sympathetic looks from the people there, but he couldn't as he approached the counter. To his delight, the boys' favorite clerk was there.

"Hi Matt," Kendall spoke quietly and uncertainly, a sure sign that something was wrong.

"What's up Kendall? I'm sorry about your friends. You guys haven't been here in a while," Matt said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. We're going to get through this," Kendall said.

"That's it, be strong," Matt said, waving off the money Kendall tried to hand him. "Nah, it's on me, son." The words hit Kendall like a ton of bricks. No man had called him son since he was seven-years-old.

"Thanks, Matt," Kendall said gratefully before turning away to put his gear on, feeling tears spring to his eyes for a new reason. Well, for two reasons, actually. He missed James, the obvious reason. Also, the words Matt had spoken brought back the memories of his father. This was a time that he wished he had brought Katie with him. Whenever the two thought about their father, they would always talk it through with each other and it would make them both feel better. It also made them relieved and proud that they didn't have to go to their mom about it.

He skated around in circles for at least an hour before taking off his gear and waving good-bye to Matt as he put his jacket over his arm and walked out into the streets once again.

He looked at his watch and realized he had another an hour to walk and still be back in time for the hockey game. He turned around with a sigh, thinking he could grab to something to eat from the Palm Woods café before heading back up to the apartment. He walked back pas the rink again. When he reached Gustavo's mansion he stopped and went inside again. He had figured out the combination on the lock on Gustavo's fridge by now and took out a pudding cup before locking it again. After he had finished his 'snack,' he locked the mansion again and continued on his way back to the Palm Woods.

As he passed Palm Woods Park, he decided to go to the wishing well again.

"I wish that James will be found soon and everything will go back to normal," Kendall whispered as he dropped the penny down the well, a lone tear following its path.

Kendall knew he was almost back to the Palm Woods when he saw the familiar sign just across the street and down a few buildings. He crossed the street and started walking a little faster, suddenly eager to get back. He passed a small diner and a chic boutique as he walked. He saw the familiar alleyway where he and his friends would always play a game of pick-up field hockey if they were really bored or just really wanted to play hockey with out going to the rink.

As he passed it, he gasped as he was roughly pulled into it and a hand covered his mouth!

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry about he cliff-hanger. Review and I'll update ASAP! Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	8. Deal

_As he passed it, he gasped as he was roughly pulled into it and a hand covered his mouth!_

As two men pulled Kendall into the alley, they remembered the one thing their boss had made clear.

"_Don't take him unless he comes willingly."_

Kendall, of course, had no idea what was happening as he was pulled into the alley and pinned against the wall.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked angrily through gritted teeth. Instinct told him that these were the men who had kidnapped James and Jo.

"We're here to make you an offer, pop star," one of the men whose voice Kendall recognized from that night said.

"What kind of offer?" Kendall asked.

"One that can free your friend without much harm," the man replied. Kendall's ears immediately perked up.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"You trade places with him," the man said simply. The words hit Kendall like a wall of bricks. Of course he would do it, but how did he know these men were telling the truth? "We're reasonable. You can trust us on this," the man added as if he had read Kendall's mind. Although Kendall still wasn't sure, he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, confident they would be found soon.

"Deal," Kendall said after taking a deep breath. He blinked once and looked at the Palm Woods as he let the masked men shove him along the alley and into a parked van. He just hoped they would keep their word and let James go.

Back in the apartment, everyone was starting to worry. Kendall never went back on his word and he was over an hour late. Mrs. Knight was freaking out.

"Oh my goodness, where is he? Something happened, I know it did!" she sobbed. Katie was quiet as she sat between Carlos and Logan, who were staring blankly at the hockey game. They knew something was wrong. Jo was doing her best not to cry. She hadn't seen Kendall for two weeks and now he was gone. She knew she had to stay strong for the others, though. That was what he'd want her to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled everyone. Jo opened it to reveal Gustavo and Kelly. They walked into the apartment and before a word could be said, another knock sounded. It was a solemn looking Mr. Bitters.

Mrs. Knight tried her best to compose herself when the three visitors entered, but failed miserably. Gustavo and Kelly had no idea what was going on as they looked at the sad faces and then at Mr. Bitters.

"Mrs. Knight," Mr. Bitters said as nicely as he could. "We've called the police. We found something in the alleyway." He handed Mrs. Knight Kendall's jacket and she burst into tears again.

"Thank you, Mr. B," Carlos said as Mr. Bitters left the apartment.

"Dogs!" Gustavo said loudly before Kelly nudged him and he lowered his voice. "Dogs, what is going on?"

"Kendall is gone!" the four of them burst out as Katie ran to Kelly, who hugged her tightly. She knew how close Katie was to her brother.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled, forgetting to keep his voice low. Suddenly the apartment became quite loud as it was filled sobs and solemn conversation.

Kendall didn't even struggle as the masked men tied him up and gagged him before dragging him into a building that he guessed was near the one they had found Jo in. He knew what Jo had felt like last night as he was tied tightly to a chair.

"Boss, he's here!" one of the men called. Kendall gasped as he saw the face of the boss.

"Well, well, Kendork. How nice of you to join us," the boss said. Kendall just glared at him since he couldn't speak. "I knew you were loyal to your friends, but I never knew you were this loyal."

"He barely hesitated in his answer when we asked him, boss," the other man said.

"Ah, well check it. Revenge is sweet. We have you all to ourselves now, Kendork. There is nothing you or anybody else can do about it," the boss said as he began to laugh evilly, something Kendall guessed that James had heard a lot. He sighed as he continued to glare at the 'boss.'

He had no idea what was going on. He was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing. He was tied up, gagged, and in a van. He was thrown from side to side every time it turned and he knew he would have many bruises by the time the ride was over. He heard two men laughing at him and he struggled in his bonds. What was going on? Why was he in a van? He was pretty sure they weren't letting him go unless…no…their plan had succeeded. He mentally berated himself for not struggling enough to get them to give it up. He was just so frustrated and tired and injured and…he had to do something. He began struggling even more as this thought and felt someone slap him across the face, but he ignored it. He only stopped after five minutes of slapping and being pinned against the side of the van. He heard the men laugh in the background. When they let him go, he flew across the van as it rounded another curve. It jerked to a stop and his head banged into the side of it. Where had they stopped? He heard the doors open and felt himself being along the ground and up many flights of stairs. He let out a silent gasp as he was dropped onto the ground.

"Don't struggle, and you won't get hurt," a man whispered to him. He heard a knock and then everything was silent.

Apartment 2J was covered with tissues. To everyone's surprise, Gustavo had even cried. Carlos had taped this, knowing that if…when, he corrected himself, Kendall was found he would definitely want to see this. They had been in the apartment like this for about two hours when there was a knock on the door. Everyone followed Katie to the door as she went to open it, expecting it to be Mr. Bitters with some news. When they saw what was behind it, they didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, more reviews, means faster updates. I'm hoping but five reviews, but if not, I tried. **** Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	9. Kendall

Kendall didn't like where this was going. The boss was absolutely terrible. Maybe he just wanted to get Kendall in the first place. No, not maybe, for sure he did. Kendall was on the floor against a wall. He had been in this position for the past hour. He was glad Jo didn't have to go through this. As much as it hurt, he was glad it was him instead of them.

"Now, Kendork," the boss said as he kicked Kendall in the stomach. Kendall hated that name so much right now. "Do you see where you are? No one cares, no one ever cared, no one ever will care. You are all mine now." The boss started laughing evilly again as he started to beat on Kendall even more. He had to admit, Kendall was strong. This is why he would not to stop until he brought Kendall to his knees. Well, not literally, since he was already on the ground.

Hours later, the boss was satisfied. He had broken Kendall. The blond-haired teen was cowering against the wall, soft whimpering coming from his mouth every so often. He never knew revenge felt so good. Kendall had been beaten verbally and physically. He had practically no hope left. The only comfort he had was that his friends and family were safe. The boss knew they were in a place that would take police days, weeks even, to find. He had Kendork right where he wanted him. All he had to do was destroy that last comfort inside of him. He could do that in a few days, he knew. He kicked Kendall and laughed as let out a strangled cry of pain. Did he mention he loved revenge? He walked out of the dark house with his crew leaving everything silent. All that could be heard were Kendall's soft breathing and whimpers in the night.

**A/N: Hey! I know this is probably sad-dish, but it was kind of filler to show how much the boss hates Kendall. It's also short, I know. I promise I'll get back to what was behind the door next chapter, if I get reviews, of course. I think there are going to be two or three more chapters, then and epilogue. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, so if I should, ket me know in a review or check out my poll. Thanks. **

**Bballgirl22**


	10. Oh Boy! Not Good!

_When they saw what was behind it, they didn't know what to do._

"James!" Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jo, Carlos, Logan, Gustavo, and Kelly shouted when the saw the brunette teen. James was lying outside the door in the hallway. He was bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

When James heard familiar voices, he started struggling until he felt someone lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Carlos and Logan lifted their friend and carried him to the couch, where they quickly freed. Questions were being thrown rapid-fire at James as looked around at the sea of familiar faces. One thing was missing and it made him worried.

"Whoa!" Mrs. Knight shouted, silencing everyone in the process. "One question at a time, people. Let's let James talk."

"Hi guys," James said softly, not sure if they would start throwing questions at him again.

Over the next twenty minutes, James told everyone what happened as Jo filled in her parts. The only thing was, Jo hadn't known who the boss was. This was something James had found. Before he said a word, though, he asked the question that had been haunting him since he had been able to see.

"Where's Kendall?" he asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Everyone was quiet and they turned to Mrs. Knight. She looked at them with a slight glare before forcing a smile and taking a deep breath.

"James, Kendall is…well, he is…he's missing," Mrs. Knight choked out the last word as it was strangled with a sob.

"Are you going to say it, Kendork?" the boss growled as he stood above Kendall. It was the next day and the boss was back, although it was almost time for him to get to a meeting. He wasn't leaving until he made Kendall say what he wanted. When Kendall was silent, the boss kicked him in the stomach. "Say it!" he growled as he lifted Kendall up by the collar of his shirt.

"You're…the bad boy," Kendall choked out, whimpering as the boss dropped him to the ground against the hard wall. He watched as the boss exited the room. He leaned his back against the wall with a gasp of pain. As much as he didn't want to, he let his eyes close and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"What? They went through with it! I hate them! Why did he agree to it? He is going to get …I don't know! We've go to find him! I…I can't believe he did that! He…he…" James trailed off after his tirade.

"James!" Carlos yelled before Logan shushed him.

"James!" Gustavo yelled at the same tome as Carlos, groaning when Kelly quieted him. She knew James had been through a lot and something was going on. He was really upset about Kendall, more than anyone else, it seemed.

"James," Logan began in an attempt to calm his friend down. He knew James and Kendall had been best friends from the start and it hurt him to know that Kendall was gone. "Everything is going to be okay. What happened?"

James took a deep breath as everyone waited for his answer. He was trying to calm himself down.

"Alright, well, he said he was going to make a deal with Kendall, and if Kendall agreed, he would be broken or something like that. He wanted to see if Kendall would trade places with me. He said Kendall would be all his," James said, tears starting to run down his handsome face.

"James, don't cry," Katie said. She had been struggling to keep her tears under control and knew if someone else started crying, she would not stop until her brother was back.

"She's right James," Kelly said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess crying won't help the head d- I mean Kendall," Gustavo said after a struggle.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Knight said as she exchanged a glance with Logan. "Wait a minute."

"Why are you two looking at each other and saying things twice?" Gustavo asked as he pointed between Mrs. Knight and Logan.

"James kept saying 'he.' James, do you know who he is?" Logan asked his friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," James said sheepishly.

"You forgot?" Jo burst out as she tried to control her sobs. "You forgot to mention who kidnapped my boyfriend?" Jo quickly covered her mouth as she realized how harsh she had sounded. "I'm sorry," she said, ashamed.

"It's alright, Jo. I know you miss him. I'm sorry I forgot," James said. "The boss is…"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's a little on the short side. I had an inspiration and needed to end it end it here. Please review and vote on the poll in my profile for whether or not I should write a sequel! **

**Bballgirl22**


	11. Identity Unconscious

"_It's alright, Jo. I know you miss him. I'm sorry I forgot," James said. "The boss is…"_

James paused and burst out laughing at everyone's expressions as thy waited for him to continue. Logan, Carlos, Jo, and Katie were bouncing with anticipation. Mrs. Knight and Kelly were leaning in closer as they waited. Gustavo was looking at him like he was confused.

"Sorry," James apologized as he stopped laughing. "The boss is Wayne Wayne." Everyone around him gasped and the room was silent before it went into a flurry of activity. Kelly whipped out her phone as Mrs. Knight picked up the kitchen phone. Logan and Carlos sat down next to James and Jo sat in between the three, finding comfort. Katie sat between Logan and Carlos, her eyes shining. Gustavo, however, was freaking out.

"THE BAD BOY? HE'S THE ONE WHO POSTPONED MY BAND'S ALBUM! I MEAN, HE'S THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED THREE PEOPLE?"

"Gustavo!" James shouted. "Please, calm down," he pleaded with his manager. Gustavo took to pacing and ranting to himself as Kelly hung up her phone.

"An ambulance is reserved in case Kendall needs when we do find him," she reported.

"James," Mrs. Knight said as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand. "Do you think you might be able to find where Wayne Wayne is keeping Kendall?"

"Yeah, maybe. But we have to go between six 'o' clock and eleven 'o' clock. That's when he's usually there," James answered hesitantly. He had no idea what state his friend would be in when they found him. It was a good thing Kelly had reserved that ambulance.

They all watched as Mrs. Knight relayed the information to the officer she was speaking to. They all failed to look at the clock and see that it was only 10:30. They had time to start searching tonight! They all jumped as Mrs. Knight hung up the phone with a bang.

"We need to get going now," she said before she saw their confused faces. "Uh, it's only 10:30. We need to get to the station, and then follow Lieutenant Terry and his men." Seeing that Mrs. Knight was in no condition to drive, Kelly made a move to nudge Gustavo, but he beat her to it.

"We'll take my car. Everyone can fit. Kelly, you can drive," Gustavo said with sigh. He looked around as everybody's mouths dropped open in shock. "What?"

"Nothing," they assured him before they raced out of the apartment and through the lobby, telling Camille they'd call her if anything happened on the way. They piled into Gustavo's car and were off.

The four teens, one pre-teen, and three adults reached the police station in minutes. Two squad cars were waiting for them, one of them containing Lieutenant Terry.

"You lead," Lieutenant Terry called out. Kelly looked back at James, who nodded and started calling out directions. As they exited the city and entered a more rural part of Los Angeles, everyone in Gustavo's Hummer was filled with hope for finding their friend, but also with fear as to what condition he would be in when they found him. Yes, at the moment, even Gustavo thought of Kendall as a…a friend.

"It's right there up ahead!" James said excitedly. Kelly followed his instructions and pulled up in front of the house, but not before muffling the engine. A car was already parked out front. Lieutenant had a small smile on his face as he got out of the car.

"You may go first," he said, knowing how much this meant to them. Mrs. Knight gave him a tearful smile as she followed James and the others quietly into the house. They all blinked back tears as they heard the sounds of whimpering and yelling from somewhere in the house.

When the boss had returned after his brief meeting, he had found his victim unconscious and quickly figured out a way to wake him up, even though he was not fully awake. Kendork was going to stay awake until he left no matter what.

"Why?" the boss yelled as he kicked Kendall in the stomach. "Why did you close your eyes?" He kicked harder with each word, sending Kendall nearer and nearer to unconsciousness again. Every time the boss touched him, Kendall would gasp and cry out in pain. He had absolutely no hope and the boss knew that. He had given up any hope of ever being found. But, if he was sure he wouldn't be found, why he did he hear a door burst open before he slipped back into unconscious?

The eight citizens, followed by the police, quietly made their way through the house and nearer to the yelling and whimpering. James had opened the door a crack, allowing him, Carlos, and Logan to see what was going. They didn't let Mrs. Knight look, knowing it would break her heart. They hung back, afraid that if they entered, Wayne Wayne would hurt Kendall even more, if that was possible. He hit the last straw, though, as he kicked Kendall harder and harder with each word he yelled, sending the teen into unconsciousness. That was when they threw the door open and stepped into the small room which had become their friend's prison.

The police took over before they could say anything, not that they wanted to. They were too disgusted to even look at Wayne Wayne and kept their eyes focused on Kendall.

"Wally Dooley, you are under arrest for kidnapping and severe abuse!" Lieutenant Terry shouted as he held up his badge and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"And how do you suppose that will work?" Wayne Wayne asked sarcastically. "Because, in case you haven't noticed, Kendork is right here!" He set his foot on the unconscious teen's stomach as he waited smugly for an answer. Logan, James, and Carlos, who had had it up to here with everything that had happened, finally snapped and used their hockey skills to throw Wayne Wayne away from their friend long enough for Lieutenant to handcuff and restrain him.

"Do you need us to call an ambulance?" Lieutenant Terry asked after he had glanced at Kendall.

"Already done," Kelly said as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Mrs. Knight said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you one day, Kendork! And I'll get you're the things most important to you, too!" Wayne Wayne yelled as he was prodded out of the house, leaving the eight alone with Kendall. He wasn't responding to any of them and Mrs. Knight started to cry again as he untied her son. Jo gently brushed a strand of Kendall's tangled and messy hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful, as if he couldn't feel the pain. Katie let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around her unconscious brother, refusing to let go when Mrs. Knight asked her to. Logan assured Mrs. Knight that it was alright. She listened to him, being as it was his dream to be a doctor.

Katie finally relaxed when she hugged her big brother, even if he wasn't responding to anything. She just had a feeling he'd be okay. He had to be. He was a fighter.

Five minutes later, the ambulance pulled up and the EMTs carefully lifted Kendall onto a stretcher. Katie took refugee in her mother's arms as her brother was loaded into the ambulance. They all piled into Gustavo's car and raced after the ambulance, the fear from before returning as they drove along.

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I think there is going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue, but I'm definitely going to do a sequel. Anyone have any title suggestions? Please review! Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	12. Is It The End? No, In the Hospital

Logan, Carlos, James, Jo, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly were waiting nervously in the ER waiting room. Katie was clinging to her mother. Jo was latched onto James' arm in nervousness. The others were either pacing or staring into space.

A minute later, a doctor came out and everyone stood up immediately, extremely worried about Kendall.

"Kendall Knight?" he asked. Mrs. Knight nodded for all of them.

"I'm Kendall's mother, this is his sister, his best friends, his girlfriend, his manager, ad his manager's assistant," Mrs. Knight explained as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm Doctor Stevenson," the doctor said in a kind voice.

"Is my brother okay?" Katie voiced the question everyone was thinking. Doctor Stephenson took a deep breath and looked at them calmly.

"He has many, many mean-looking bruises all over his body, some nasty cuts, a sprained ankle, a large bruise on his abdomen, and a fractured wrist. He will be okay," Doctor Stevenson assured them.

Everyone let out sighs of relief before James and Jo asked,

"Can we see him?"

"Of course," Doctor Stevenson laughed. "But I'm going to warn you, I don't how well he'll be feeling and he might look…" He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Broken?" Logan offered. Doctor Stevenson nodded solemnly as he led them down a hallway. He stopped in front of room #22, which happened to be Kendall's favorite number.

"If you need anything, just call," Doctor Stevenson said as he left them. The boys and Jo let Katie and Mrs. Knight go first. Gustavo and Kelly hung back, feeling like they would witness something too personal. James softly closed the door behind him after everyone was in the room. Kendall was awake, but he looked awful, although, he had been with a lunatic for two days at least.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight and Katie said in relief as they went over to him. Katie threw her arms around her brother. When their mother started to caution her, Kendall waved her off. He hugged Katie back with his good arm before sitting up in the hospital bed. Mrs. Knight kissed her son as a tear of relief slid down her cheek. He was going to be okay.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Mrs. Knight asked, beginning to baby him as she always did.

"Mom!" Kendall whined weakly. She smiled at him and backed off to the side with Katie to let the others through. Logan and Carlos crowded around one side of the bed as Jo and James crowded around the other. Kendall's finally relaxed when he saw James standing before him.

"You're okay," he said.

"Me?" James asked with a laugh. "You're the one who was unconscious," James teased his friend.

"Oh, be quiet," Kendall said as he hit James' arm with his good hand.

"Hi Logan. Hi Carlos," Kendall smiled at his other two friends.

"You really are a fighter," Logan observed. Anyone else would have faired much worse, he knew.

"You doubted that?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"You know what I mean," Logan laughed, happy to see his friend okay.

"Kendall, we can have dinosaur-shaped chicken again!" Carlos said as he put his helmet on.

"Yeah, Carlos," Kendall laughed before turning back to his other side, his eyes resting on Jo. "Um, do you guys want to see when I can get out of here?" Kendall asked, hoping they would all get the hint. They did as they nodded and left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Kendall!" Jo said as she walked closer to him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you so much. I didn't see you in two weeks, and then I lost you again," Jo said as she sat on the side of his bed and started to cry.

"Jo, don't cry. I know. I missed you too," Kendall said. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "Jo, I think I'm in love with you," Kendall said softly as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Kendall," Jo said as she looked into his green eyes. Kendall smiled at her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you," Kendall told her.

"I didn't want to look like this when you did," Jo said. Her mascara was running because of her tears and her hair was messed up.

"I think you look beautiful," Kendall told her before he closed the gap between their lips.

As the two shared a passionate kiss, the others returned and stopped in their tracks when they saw the two. When they finally broke apart, Kendall jumped in surprise when he saw his friends, sister, and mother.

"Hi guys," he said as Jo waved shyly.

"My baby," Mrs. Knight whispered as she smiled.

"Really? Again?" Katie groaned as her brother wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well, Kendall," Logan said.

"The doctor said…" Carlos trailed off as he looked at the couple.

"You can leave now, if you feel well enough," James told him.

"Well, I feel as good as I'm going to after that. Let's get out of here," Kendall said.

He followed his friends out the door with Jo by his side. This time when everyone piled into Gustavo's Hummer, they were laughing and chatting like old times.

**A/N: Hey readers! This was the last chapter, but I'm going to write an epilogue and a sequel. I hope you read it. I'll let you know a title in the epilogue. Remember to review! Thanks so much! **

**Bballgirl22**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**8 Years Later**

"Bridget! Timmy! Ryan! Your aunts and uncles are here!" Jo called to her children as she went to answer the door. She was about to open it when she was pulled back by strong arms and spun around. She found herself looking into laughing green eyes. "Kendall!" she exclaimed as she leaned into her husband's embrace. "Would you like to let me go? I need to get the door," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't like to-" Kendall began but was interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry you two! Carlos can get the door open!" James called from outside. A moment later, Carlos and Stephanie walked in, followed by Camille and Logan, and then James and Jennifer.

"Uncle James! Aunt Jennifer!" Bridget yelled as she ran towards the two. She had shoulder length blond hair and her father's green eyes. "Will you help me with my hair?" the seven year-old asked as she held up her comb. She and her brothers were all seven years old.

"Sure thing, shorty," James said.

"Let's go," Jennifer added as they walked off.

"Aunt Camille! Uncle Logan!" Ryan shouted as he ran towards the couple. "Will you read this book to me?" he asked as he looked up at them with wide brown eyes. He had dark blonde hair.

"Of course," Camille said.

"What book is it?" Logan asked as Ryan led them to the living room.

"Uncle Carlos! Auntie Stephanie!" Timmy called as he ran into the two. Carlos laughed and Stephanie smiled. "Will you go on the swirl-y slide with me?" He had blue eyes, which his parents were not sure how that happened, but he had blond hair like his siblings.

"Yes!" Carlos shouted as he put on his helmet. The two ran off. Stephanie smiled and hurried after them.

"Wait for me!" she called.

Kendall and Jo looked at each other and smiled, happy at the chance to be alone. They sat down on a small couch in the main hallway. Jo looked up at him. She moved her hand up and gently traced the light scar on his cheek. He was amazing. He had gotten it because he saved his best friend. She was lost in thought until Kendall put his hand on top of hers.

"Memories?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers. She nodded.

"Don't worry. It's in the past now," Kendall told her before giving her a soft peck on the lips. At that moment, Bridget came running down the hall, followed by James and Jennifer.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at my hair!" the little girl said excitedly. Kendall laughed as he lifted her into his arms.

"You look great, sweetie," Jo said just before Ryan, Logan, and Camille came down the hall, acting out a scene from the book they'd just read. After they finished, all the adults in the room clapped.

"Mom! Dad! Can you play four on four with us?" Timmy asked as he came running. Carlos, James, Logan, Timmy, Ryan, and Bridget looked at Kendall and Jo with pleading eyes. James had taken to latching himself onto Kendall's leg while Bridget looked at her dad with wide innocent eyes. Carlos and Logan stood on either side of Jo with pleading looks while her two sons grabbed her hands.

"Fine," Jo said and looked at her husband.

"You know I wouldn't turn that down," Kendall said as he moved Bridget onto his back and followed the others out to the yard. With Camille, Jennifer, and Stephanie as referees, the game began.

**A/N: That's it guys! Thank you all so much for your support. I'm sad that this story is over. It was so much fun to write. I have decided to end this series right here, so I am going to be deleting Here We Go Missing Again, but if anyone would like to adopt it, pm me for details. Thanks so much again guys! **

**Bballgirl22**


End file.
